


Princess For A Day

by GE72



Category: Kids Incorporated
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Political Humor, Reboot story, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: A teenaged princess needs to get away for a while, just like her mother did when she was a teen. So she switches places with one of the new Kids Inc. girls, who lives the good life - until she gets caught.





	Princess For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my last rebooted Kids Inc. story for a while. If I do another Kids Inc. story, it will be from the original series. My next few stories will be crime stories from shows like the Law and Order franchise, and Criminal Minds. As for this, enjoy....

While the band was on stage for their latest show, Joe Rodgers, the manager of The P*lace, was looking over the day’s newspaper. Unlike some people who read their news online these days, Joe liked to read actual newspapers, in the old school way.

The band finished their set, and came over to the counter, where Joe had some sodas ready for them.

“Did you see this in the news today?” Joe asked them. “Royalty’s coming for a visit to southern California.”

“Harry or Andrew?” Kelly asked.

“Neither,” Joe replied. He showed the front page of the newspaper. “It’s the King and Queen of Kenobi.” 

“Kenobi?” asked Kelly. “Isn’t that where Luanna is from?” 

“Luanna is the queen,” Joe pointed out.

“My mom told me about Luanna,” Donna said. “They all met her way back when Luanna was still a princess.” 

The new Kids knew all about Luanna from the original Kids. She was a princess who had run away from her country’s consulate because her parents wouldn’t let have outside friends and interests, and stayed at The P*lace for the day. Band member Renee, thinking that life as a princess would be great, switched places with Luanna, only to find out just how strict Luanna’s royal life was. With some encouragement from the band, Luanna talked to her parents into being a little less strict when it came to making friends.

“Why is she visiting?” asked Matt.

“According to the story,” Joe said, “the king and queen are in town to meet for some trade agreements between countries, as well as visit an old friend of the queen.”

“I’m guessing that would be Renee,” Donna said.

“They also brought their daughter, Princess Trianna,” Joe said.

“Is she beautiful?” Matt asked.

“You tell me.” Joe showed them the newspaper. There was a photo with the story, showing the king and queen of Kenobi walking along a city street, with the paparazzi and onlookers around them. The princess was with them as well, well dressed, but with a veil over much of her face. Her eyes were the only features visible.

“Can’t tell if she’s beautiful or not,” Ricky said.

“She’s a princess,” Matt pointed out. “She’s has to be beautiful.”

“Maybe she’s wild,” Ricky said. “When I lived in Europe, I heard stories of girls from royalty going wild. And that was before their sixteenth birthday.”

“I doubt this princess is like that,” Kelly said, “especially with the paparazzi following your every move these days.”

“I would love to be a princess,” Tiffany said with a sigh. “All that power, prestige, people at your beck and call, always serving you.”

“That’s what waiters are for,” Ricky said.

“What about the paparazzi?” Matt asked Tiffany. “What would you do if they came looking for you?”

“I’d be ready for my close up,” Tiffany replied. She gave a garrulous smile.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Kelly said. “You might get it.”

“C’mon,” Tiffany said, “being a princess can’t be all that bad.”

 

The Kids went back on stage for their next set. As they played, a girl about fourteen years old carrying a gym bag slipped into The P*lace.

There was nothing special about her. She had black hair, dark eyes, and a beautiful smile. Of course, only a few people knew about the smile….since most of the time it was hidden behind the veil she had just recently taken off. She was still dressed in her royal clothes.

She had taken a couple of steps inside, as she looked back at the door. Through the glass windows, she saw four, maybe five men, carrying cameras walking by quickly, as if they were searching for somebody, which they were. They completely ignored the doings inside The P*lace as they went on their way, searching for their subject. Of course, they had been following their royal subject since she left the consulate. 

She looked around the inside of The P*lace. Her mother, the queen, had told her about this place she had visited many years ago. Inside, her mother said, were a rock and roll band made up of kids no older than herself who played on stage. 

She looked up on the stage, and saw a group of teens playing music to the other kids watching and cheering. This must have been what it was like when her mother was there. Of course, her mother didn’t have to deal with the paparazzi when she was a princess.

She went inside the ladies room, nobody noticing she was inside The P*lace. A couple of minutes later, she emerged, out of her royal clothes, and dressed in a loose blue sweater, jeans, and sneakers. She had stuffed her royal gown and veil into the gym bag which she still carried.

Her Royal Highness, Princess Trianna of the Kingdom of Kenobi, was gone for the day. Today, she would be just plain ol’ Trianna, teenager in America.

 

Trianna sat down at the counter, doing her best to blend in with the crowd at The P*lace, as Kids Incorporated played on stage.

Joe noticed the new customer and quickly went over to her. “Welcome to The P*lace” he said. “Would you like make an order?”

She looked up on the reader board and saw an item she liked. “I would like a frappuccino, please,” she said. “Espresso flavor.”

“Coming right up.” Joe went right to work on it.

She looked over at the stage. The band just finished up their set, as Matt and Tiffany came down to the floor, while the others headed backstage.

Joe came back with Trianna’s espresso flavored Frappuccino. She paid for the drink and took a sip through the straw.

She got up and looked around The P*lace. She saw the Wall of Fame photos of the past incarnations of Kids Incorporated through the years. The photo of the first group caught her attention. She quickly picked out her mother’s friend Renee. She had heard the story of how her mom and Renee switched places for the day, so Renee could see what being a princess was really like. Of course, her grandparents were a little more strict with Luanna than Luanna was open minded now, but her mother wasn’t the problem…..

“Cool, isn’t it?”

Trianna turned around to see who was talking to her. It was Matt, with Tiffany standing beside him.

“Excuse me?” Trianna said back.

“I said it’s cool,” Matt said. “The wall of photos.”

“Yes it is.” She took another sip of her frappuccino. “I saw you on stage. You and your friends are very talented.”

“Thanks,” Tiffany said. “We’ll be here all week.” 

Matt and Tiffany turned to walk away, but Matt stopped and turned back around, looking at the newcomer in The P*lace.

“Those eyes!” he said excitedly. “I thought I recognized you. You’re Princess Trianna!”

“Quiet!” Trianna said worriedly. “Please don’t talk so loudly. You can’t let anyone know I’m here!”

“Why not?” Tiffany asked.

“Look outside.” Trianna pointed out the closest window. Outside, the paparazzi were running around, still searching for the princess.

“They look lost,” Tiffany said. 

“I would like to keep it that way,” Trianna said.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Tiffany asked. 

“I needed to get away for a while,” the princess replied.

“You couldn’t just get a Snickers bar?”

“It’s very hot in Kenobi. They melt too fast, being in the desert and all.”

“Really, what are you doing here?” Matt asked.

“Like I said, I needed to get away for a while,” Trianna replied. “Get away from all my responsibilities as a princess. Just be a girl today, that’s all.”

“Get away from being a princess?” Tiffany said. “You have the best life in the world! Why would you want to get away from it all?”

“Usually, you’re right,” Trianna said. “But today is just one of those days. I don’t want to be a princess today. I just want to be…..something other than a princess.” She took another sip of her frappuccino.

“Well, you’re doing a good job so far,” Matt said.

“Still, I bet it’s a great life,” Tiffany said.

Matt looked at Tiffany, then at the princess Trianna. “So you want to be a princess?” he said to Tiffany.

“Uh huh,” Tiffany said.

“How’s this? Why don’t the two of you switch places for the day?”

Tiffany looked at Matt, then at Trianna. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Two things,” Tiffany said. “One, she has a suntan. Two, I cast a bigger shadow than her.” Both points were true. Trianna had a natural suntan from all those years living in the Middle East, and, of course, there was Tiffany’s Adele-like figure.

“You can wear my veil over your face, and my clothes,” Trianna said. “Nobody will notice that much.”

“This way,” Matt said, “you can see what it’s like to be a princess.”

Tiffany gave it a thought. Princess for a day? She knew this wasn’t Disneyland, but then she wouldn’t have to pay to get on the grounds. Just put on Trianna’s clothes and veil and no one would know the difference – she hoped.

“It’s a deal,” Tiffany said. Her and Trianna shook hands on it. “Now all I have to do is get past the paparazzi out there.”

“Leave that to me,” Matt said. He walked outside and saw the photographers, gathering around, still trying to figure out where their subject was.

“Hey, Taylor Swift is down the street!” he yelled out. “And she has a new boyfriend!” Almost immediately, the paparazzi took off in the direction down the street that Matt pointed. As the photographers disappeared down the street, Tiffany headed in the opposite direction towards the Kenobi consulate, with Trianna’s gymbag of royal clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, Tiffany entered the Kenobi consulate, dressed in Trianna’s royal clothes and veil over her face. 

Now begins the reign of her royal highness, Princess Tiffany.

*****************************************

Once inside the consulate, Tiffany, dressed in Trianna’s clothes and veil over her own, was escorted inside, by her best guess, were her servants. They led her upstairs to her bedroom.

“Call us if you need anything, your highness,” one of the servants said as they left her inside. The door closed behind them as Tiffany looked around Trianna’s bedroom.

Bedroom? Try presidential suite.

It was as large, maybe eight times the size of her bedroom back home. The bed was king sized with a canopy, covered in silk sheets and blankets. Her dresser and wardrobe closet was immaculately ornate. She looked at the clothes inside the dresser and closet. They were all designer made from both Europe and the United States. 

“It’s good to be the princess,” Tiffany said to herself. She looked at the walls. There were no priceless paintings or antiquities hanging there, but a lot of eight by ten photos of the princess with celebrities. Trianna and Justin Timberlake in Paris. Trianna at the White House with the president (the laid back one from Chicago, not the current occupant). Trianna and One Direction in Rome. Trianna with her mother, the queen, and her mom’s friend Renee, the music teacher and former Kids Inc. member, in London. 

And, of course, Trianna and the pop superstar The Duchess – a.k.a. Stacy, Renee’s sister – in New York. Talk about being a teenage celebrity.

“It’s good to be the princess,” Tiffany said again to herself. So far, it was.

There was a large chair near one of the walls. Actually, it looked more like a throne. Tiffany went over and sat down on it. Definitely a throne. After all, she was a princess. Everyone should have one in their bedroom. Maybe when this whole thing was over, she could get a throne for her own bedroom back home.

Tiffany took out her cell phone and quickly took a couple of photos of Trianna’s immaculate room, then a selfie of herself on the throne.

It’s definitely good to be a princess.

**********************************************

Meanwhile back at The P*lace, Matt was talking to Trianna about the life of a royal, while sitting at a table.

“Have you talked to your mom about why you feel the need to be, well, not so royal sometimes?” he asked.

“There’s just days I want to be like everyone else,” Trianna said. “You know, hang out at the mall, talk about boys, sometimes just sit back and do nothing.”

“In other words, being a regular teenager.”

“Exactly. It’s hard to be one when you’re royalty, and the paparazzi are following your every move.” She took a final sip of her espresso flavored frappuccino. “Plus, there’s my aunt. She is what you call, old school.”

“How so?”

“Aunt Zelina, she is old fashioned,” Trianna said. “Burka all over the body, veil over the face, one step behind the man, kind of person.”

“Not exactly a people person, I take it,” Matt said. 

They talked a little more, as the girls – Kelly, Donna, Molly, Kimmie, and Debbie - came over to the table. 

“Hey, Matt, who’s your friend?” Donna asked.

“Hi, I’m Tracy,” Trianna quickly said.

“Hi Tracy,” Kelly returned. She introduced the others to Trianna – or Tracy – as Matt got up. “I’ll let you girls have your fun.”

“Thanks,” Kelly said. The girls sat down at the table, as Matt got up and went over to the counter, where Ricky was talking with Joe.

“That girl seems so sweet,” Ricky said. “Did you catch her name?”

“Her name is Tracy,” Matt said, going along with the façade. “She’s here just for the day.”

“Maybe I can ask her out.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Donna came over to the counter with an empty glass. “Hey, Joe,” she said, “can you whip up another frappe? Tracy likes them.”

“Sure thing,” Joe said. “Espresso flavor?”

“That’s the one.”

“Espresso flavor?” Matt asked.

“Something new that I’m trying,” Joe said. “See which flavors work and which ones don’t.”

Matt’s cellphone rang. He stepped away from the counter and answered it.

“Matt, this place is freakin’ awesome!” Tiffany exclaimed into her phone. “I think I want to stay here!”

“I wouldn’t advise that,” Matt said. “We have another show to do later. Plus, Trianna said her aunt is there. She’s kind of a hard liner.”

“Look, no one’s caught on yet. I’m still good with this.”

“Either way, if things start getting hairy, get out of there. I don’t want to hear about how a teenager caused an international incident.”

“By the way, how is Trianna doing?”

“She’s doing fine,” Matt replied. “She’s talking with Kelly, Donna, and the rest of the girls.” He looked over at the table where the girls were. Trianna was gabbing away with the girls, as she started on her second espresso flavored frappuccino. “Look, Tiff, just don’t do anything stupid. Just get back here for next show, okay.”

“I’ll be there,” Tiffany said. 

Matt pocketed his phone as he resumed looking over where Trianna was. She was there at the table, talking like an American teenager with the other girls, as she sipped her second espresso flavored frappuccino.

*********************************************

Back at the consulate, Tiffany was dreaming of being royalty. All that gold, silver, diamonds, and since it was Kenobi was in the Middle East, oil. Translation: money. Lots and lots of money. 

She began thinking of designer clothes, and trips to the French Riviera or the Greek isle of Santorini. Meeting Harry and Andrew at Buckingham Palace with the queen mum for high tea. Servants with six pack abs bringing her drinks while she basked on the beach at St. Tropez with One Direction.

The door opened to the bedroom. Tiffany, the veil still over her face, sat down on the royal throne, as two people came inside.

One was a woman, covered in a gown and veil, who carried an iPad. “We have your schedule laid out for tomorrow, your highness,” she said. “Your classes will begin at nine o’clock. Your private tutor will give you lessons in literature, history, archaeology, French, and algebra.”

School? Well, Tiffany figured Trianna had to go to school sometime. 

“After your lessons,” the servant said, “your royal highness will proceed to her second royal bath.”

“Two baths? In one day?” Tiffany couldn’t believe what she just heard. “You do realize the state of California has water restrictions?”

“We are aware of this,” the servant said. “You say this in an odd manner.”

Tiffany began to sweat. “Adapting to the local culture,” she said.

The servant continued to read. “Tomorrow evening, your royal highness and her parents will attend a concert at The Forum.”

“Who’s playing?” Tiffany asked.

“The quartet known as Fall Out Boy.”

Images of her dancing on stage with Fall Out Boy went through Tiffany’s head. “Good to know.”

“That is all,” the servant said. The other servant had set down a large platter of food on a table near the throne. They both left as Tiffany eyed the platter of food.

Chowtime, she thought to herself, as she got up from the royal throne.

It looked like your typical array of meats, cheeses, and breads. Most of the food on the platter Tiffany recognized. Cheddar, Swiss, and gruyere cheeses, as well as some ham, salami, and bologna. But there were some other things that weren’t recognizable, but looked just as tasty.

She put a slice of ham into her mouth, just as a couple of other people walked into the room. One was a stern looking woman in black, with a shawl over her head. The other was a big man, probably a security guard, carrying a scimitar in his belt. Tiffany’s back was to them.

“Trianna,” the woman said. “Good, you are here. I would like to speak to you about your mother.”

“I’m listening,” Tiffany said as she chewed the ham. This must be Trianna’s aunt Zelina.

“I know your mother is the queen, and what she says is law, but I find her behavior lately most distressing,” she said. “She seems to be non-chalant when it comes to matters of state, especially when dealing with the Americans.”

“Is that so?” Tiffany put a bite of cheese in her mouth underneath the veil.

“This trip to America, has made her very absent minded,” the woman said. “As your aunt, I must make my opinion known. Her desire to visit these friends of her in America, as well as run around with these so called rock stars and celebrities-“

“It’s the queen’s life and if she wants to do that, it’s her choice,” Tiffany said as she popped a grape into her mouth. 

“ – I just want to do what’s right for the kingdom of Kenobi,” Zelina continued. “The people cannot have its leader running around and not take anything seriously. Our country needs to…”

Tifffany mentally drowned out Zelina’s voice as she put a piece of what looked like salami into her mouth and started chewing. It wasn’t salami, but it was something very….spicy. VERY spicy.

“AAAUGGHHHHH!” Tiffany screamed, as the inside of her mouth began to burn like a dry California forest. She turned and pushed away Zelina and the guard, running for the royal bathroom. 

Inside the bathroom she turned on the faucet to its coldest setting and put her mouth to the spigot. Ten seconds later, Tiffany pulled away from the faucet, gasping for air. That seemed to do the trick, as the inside of her mouth returned to its normal temperature.

She stepped out of the royal bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief, with her veil down past her face. But the first thing she saw was the business end of the guard’s scimitar pointed right at her. The next thing she saw was Trianna’s aunt Zelina, with a very angry look on her face.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

Tiffany swallowed hard, then smiled, and said, “I am the princess Tiffany from the kingdom of southern California!”

That answer didn’t placate Zelina. “Where is the royal princess of Kenobi?” she demanded.

Tiffany eyed the pointy end of the scimitar. “If I tell you,” she said to Zelina, “promise not to use that?”

**************************************

At The P*lace, Trianna went back to the counter, and ordered a third frappuccino with espresso. Matt was sitting at the counter as she did.

“How are you doing?” he asked her.

“Everything’s fine,” Trianna replied. “It’s been a very good day for me.” She took a sip of drink. “I wish this day could last forever.” She went back to the table, as Kelly and Molly came over to the counter.

“Tracy is sure a sweet girl,” Molly said. “Can’t believe all the people she’s met.”

“What are you talking about?” Matt asked.

“Tracy said she’s met Adam Levine of Maroon 5, and later Carly Rae Jepsen,” Kelly replied. 

“That’s cool.”

“I know, isn’t it?” Molly said. Their keyboard player ordered a soda and went back to the table where the others were gathered around Tracy/Trianna.

“Molly is right, Tracy is a great girl,” Kelly said. 

“I know,” Matt said.

“It’s like….” Kelly searched for the right words. “It’s like she’s lived a fairy tale life. As if she was a real life princess.”

“Really?” Matt tried to look surprised.

Kelly looked at Matt sternly. “Matt, that’s the princess Trianna, isn’t she?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Remember, I saw that photo in the newspaper,” Kelly pointed out. “Even I recognized her eyes.”

Matt knew the jig was up. “Okay, that’s the princess. But don’t let anyone else know. Not yet anyway.”

“Why not?” 

“Just wait on that, please?”

Kelly looked around. “You know, I haven’t seen Tiffany for a while. Where is she?”

“She’s at the Kenobi consulate.”

Kelly looked at Matt in disbelief. “What in the world is she doing there?”

“Tiffany wanted to know what being a princess was like, so her and Trianna switched places for a while,” Matt explained.

“Whose idea was that?”

“Mine. And a little bit of Tiffany’s.”

Kelly let that sink in before she asked, “Did your brain clock out when you thought of that?”

“C’mon Kelly. I was on the phone with Tiffany a while ago. I told her if things got hairy, to get out of there. No one’s going to find out.”

As soon as Matt said that, the doors to The P*lace burst open. In walked Zelina and the royal guard with his scimitar drawn. In between them, they held a heavy set girl dressed in a royal gown and veil. The sight of the scimitar made everyone jump out of their seats and away from the royals as much as possible.

“Where is Princess Trianna?” Zelina bellowed angrily.

“That’s her, isn’t she?” Donna asked.

Zelina pulled down the veil, revealing Tiffany’s face. 

“Tiffany!” Ricky exclaimed. “What are you doing dressed as the princess?”

Kelly looked at Matt. “Not going to find out, huh?”

Matt looked at Tiffany. “What in the world happened?”

“They caught me!” Tiffany replied, nervously eyeing the scimitar.

Joe, the veteran of the U.S. Navy, quickly came over the counter. “Just what do you think you’re doing here?” he demanded.

The guard turned to face Joe, pointing the scimitar in his direction.

Joe stopped when he saw the blade. “You do have a permit for that, right?”

“Where is the princess!” Zelina demanded again.

“I’m right here.” Trianna casually stepped forward towards to her aunt and Tiffany. “Are you okay?” she asked Tiffany.

“I’m good, considering.” She nodded towards the scimitar.

“Trianna, you are coming back to the consulate immediately,” Zelina said sharply.

Trianna took a sip of her espresso flavored Frappuccino, then said, “No.”

Zelina’s eyes widened in anger. “What?”

“You heard me. No.” She took another sip of her frappuccino.

“What is this insolence?”

“Last I checked, you’re not my mother, and you’re not the queen,” Trianna said. “So there.” 

Zelina looked like she was about to explode, as The Kids could not believe the defiance coming from Trianna. 

“This is not acceptable!” Zelina finally said. “You are coming back to the consulate or – “

The door of the P*lace opened again, as someone bellowed out, “Or you will do what?” In walked a beautiful, long haired woman, dressed in a business suit, followed by two men in dark suits.

“Who’s that?” asked Donna.

Trianna looked over to Donna and answered, “That’s my mother, the queen.”

Queen Luanna stopped in front of her sister in law. “What in the world are you doing?” she demanded.

“This imposter pretended to be your daughter!” Zelina replied.

The guard added, holding the scimitar in front of her, “She must be punished for her deception!” 

The queen looked at the scimitar, then looked at the royal guard. “Put that away,” she ordered, “or I will make you eat it.”

The anger on the guard’s face disappeared, as he sheepishly put the scimitar back in the sheath on his belt. 

“It’s good to be the queen,” Luanna said. The queen then motioned to the make believe princess. “Come over here.”

Zelina let go of Tiffany and she walked up to the queen.

“What’s your name?” the queen asked.

“Tiffany.”

“Did you like being a princess for a day?”

“It had its moments. But I guess it’s not for everyone.”

“I know the feeling,” Luanna said. “So does my friend Renee.” She looked over to her daughter, as Trianna walked over to her mother, frappuccino in hand.

“Are you okay?” Luanna asked.

“I’m fine,” Trianna replied. “How did you find me?”

“I was headed back to the consulate when I saw Zelina and her guard parking out front here,” the queen replied, “so I had my security stop here. What were you doing here?”

“I just needed to get away for a while, like you did all those years ago, mother.” Trianna took a sip of her drink, then said quickly, “Aunt Zelina just got power crazy, you know, and she was going on and on about how you were setting a bad example as both a parent and a leader, and when she gets on these rants, she just goes on and one, to the point where you just tune her out and you hope that the American CIA or their Homeland Security is listening in and – “

Queen Luanna took the frappuccino out of her daughter’s hand. “How many of these have you had?”

“I think that’s her third one,” Matt said. “She really likes it.”

The queen took a sip. “Espresso?!”

“Is that a problem?” Joe asked.

“The last time she had espresso, she stayed up for thirty-six straight hours,” Luanna said. “The best thing and the worst thing my kingdom ever did was let Starbucks build in our city.” Joe began to think that maybe serving espresso to anyone under the age of fifteen might not be such a good idea. 

The queen put the frappuccino down on a table and went back to Zelina. “Look, you idiot,” she angrily said to her, “if you don’t like the way I run the country, that’s fine. If you don’t like the way I raise Trianna, that’s fine too. But don’t go behind my back and try to drag the country back to the dark ages, or keep my daughter from enjoying life or having friends.”

“How can you say you’re a good leader and parent?” Zelina questioned. “Look what’s been happening since you let the foreign oil industries in!”

“This from a woman whose last boyfriend got busted with Al-Qaieda!”

“Oops,” Ricky quipped.

“Your brother and I have done lots of good for the kingdom of Kenobi, and you’re not going to undo it just because you don’t like the way it was done and feel left out.”

“I want what’s right for our kingdom!” insisted Zelina.

“Making friends with terrorist groups is not the answer!” Luanna said back. “Now, go back to the consulate and learn to accept capitalism. Or you can take a one way trip to Guantanamo Bay, your choice!”

A defeated Zelina turned around and exited The P*lace. After she left, the princess and the queen embraced for a mother-daughter hug.

“I’m sorry, mother,” Trianna said to her mom. “I did not mean to cause so much trouble.”

“It’s okay,” Queen Luanna said. “I did the same thing when I was your age. Granted, it wasn’t much of an international incident, but it made being a teenager a little better. But no more espresso.”

“So, Tiff, how was life as a princess?” Kelly asked. 

“It was great until I caught,” Tiffany replied. “Two baths in one day was a bit much. Some of the food was good too, except for the spicy stuff.”

“Well, Tiff,” Kelly said, “ready to go back to being a rock star?” 

“I guess so,” Tiffany said. She looked over to Trianna. “You’re back to being a princess.”

“Not just yet.” She leaned over to Tiffany and whispered something to her. 

Tiffany looked over to the rest of the band. “Guys, do you mind if Trianna joins us on stage for a song or two?”

After Trianna joined them on stage for a song, Tiffany let her know that Queen Luanna had gotten her passes for the Fall Out Boy concert tomorrow night. Of course, Trianna thanked Tiffany for the news – and invited the rest of the band to the show.

It’s good to be a princess. But sometimes, it’s good to be a teenager like everyone else.


End file.
